I Found You, I Lost You
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: Aku tak tahu, Bilakah pagi itu, Hantarkan takdirku padamu. Dan aku pun tak tahu, Bilakah di pagi yang lain itu, Tuhan harus mengambilmu dariku… /"Dasar gadis barbar sialan!","Hih, terserah kau saja, mulut terkutuk!"/MultimalexNesia focused on EnglaNesia/Prekuel dari Usotsuki no Watashi de/AU/RnR?


_Aku tak tahu,_

_Bilakah pagi itu,_

_Hantarkan takdirku padamu._

_Dan aku pun tak tahu_

_Bilakah di pagi yang lain itu,_

_Tuhan harus mengambilmu dariku…_

.

**I Found You, I Lost You**

.

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**I Found You, I Lost You** **© Mmerleavy Ellesmerea**

.

_**No copycat**__, of story and else, __**please.**_

Stop plagiarisme, mari ciptakan dunia berkarya yang damai dan penuh pertanggungjawaban.

.

**T** rated, **tragedy drama**

.

Multimale x Nesia; dengan main pair EnglaNesia **(England x Female!Indonesia)**, OC!Fem!Indonesia : Rhannesia Riza Ralevi, OC!Male!Indonesia : Rhandittya Reza Ralevi, AU, human names used, probably OOC, awas miss/typo(s) berseliweran, mostly Nesia centric –no mary sue; neither the gary stu, **prekuel** dari **Usotsuki no Watashi de**, multichapters, there will be several 'song-chapters' in the future, gakuen style, etc.

.

Bila sekilas terlihat ada kesamaan ide atau apapun, mohon dimaklumi karena setting HetaGakuen di FHI sudah cukup banyak.

.

**Do not like? I beg you not to waste time here.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : I Found You.**

.

Nesia berjalan dengan tergesa, seharusnya ia sudah berada dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah Hetalia High Academy ini sepuluh menit yang lalu untuk menemui beberapa orang –kepala sekolah, wali kelasnya yang baru, dan ketua OSIS- yang akan membantunya dengan kepindahannya di sekolah ini.

Namun apalah daya seorang Rhannesia Riza Ralevi, sekolah ini terlalu besar dengan banyak lorong dan ruangan yang membuatnya bingung dan sempat tersesat sebelum akhirnya ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang memberitahunya dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah.

Yah, Nesia tak menyesali ketersesatannya sih, ia jadi bisa melihat-lihat dan sedikit menikmati arsitektur sekolah barunya ini. Benar-benar, dia adalah seorang gadis yang beruntung dengan mendapatkan beasiswa disini, walau sebenarnya keadaan keluarganya di Indonesia sana bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan sih.

Nesia sedikit mempererat pelukan syal di lehernya, berusaha menghangatkan dirinya. Bagaimanapun, musim gugur di Inggris benar-benar membuatnya kedinginan, ditambah dengan gerimis yang turun sejak tadi pagi, membuat suhu udara semakin rendah saja. Ia tak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dirinya saat musim dingin datang nantinya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika hanya tinggal satu lagi koridor yang harus ia lewati untuk sampai ke ruangan kepala sekolah, namun-

Bruk.

"Aduh!"

Ia menabrak sesuatu dengan cukup keras, dan terjatuh ke lantai marmer yang dingin, namun anehnya tak seberapa sakit ia rasakan.

"Ukh," rintihan seorang pemuda membuat Nesia mengernyit dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Didapatinya ia tengah menindih seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang dengan mata hijau zamrud dan alis tebal lapis lima –hampir ia tertawa jika tak mengingat bahwa orang dibawahnya sedang meringis kesakitan.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu bangkit duduk lalu membantu orang yang ditabraknya –atau menabraknya- untuk ikut duduk. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan kata maaf, si pemuda sudah menyemprotnya duluan.

"Kau! Kalau jalan yang benar dong! Sakit tahu! Dan kau berat, _bloody_… ukh," ucap pemuda itu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi terantuk kepala Nesia.

"Apa?! Hei, ini bukan salahku sepenuhnya! Kau seharusnya juga memperhatikan jalanmu, tuan menyebalkan! Dasar tidak sopan, mengatakan seorang gadis 'berat' dengan gampangnya!"

"Tapi kau memang berat!"

"Terserah! Ah, kau menghambat jalanku menuju ruang kepala sekolah saja!" Nesia bangkit berdiri, merapikan rok dan blazernya yang sedikit kacau karena jatuh. Dan saat ia hendak berjalan kembali, pemuda tadi menarik lengannya.

"Apasih?! Lepas-"

"Apa namamu Miss Ralevi?"

Nesia terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Heh." Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "Tak kusangka, jadi kau murid baru itu? Kukira kau seorang gadis yang anggun dan seperti _lady_ saat pertama aku melihat berkasmu, tapi ternyata, hahaha, tak lebih dari seorang gadis barbar yang bahkan tak tahu cara meminta maaf." Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah pemuda yang berbicara dengan aksen British kental itu.

Mendengarnya, Nesia menjadi tambah kesal. Apa-apaan sih orang sok satu ini?! Siapa sih pemuda dengan mulut terkutuk ini haa?!

Nesia menyentak tangan yang menggenggam lengannya, lalu beralih pergi. Dengan cepat ia ayunkan langkah kakinya agar cepat sampai ke ruangan yang ditujunya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki lain selain miliknya bergema di lorong yang cukup luas tersebut, lalu ia menoleh. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

Pemuda tadi mengernyit, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak mengikutimu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga harus ke ruang kepala sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku adalah ketua OSIS yang akan membantumu mengenal sekolah ini, gadis merepotkan yang suka terlambat." Seringai itu muncul lagi.

"Apa?!"

.

Di hadapannya kini adalah seorang pria berwajah ramah dengan kriwil-kriwil yang mencuat kesana kemari pada rambut cokelatnya. Wajah kepala sekolahnya ini khas mediteran sekali, dengan kulit tan, rahang kokoh,rambut cokelat dan mata cokelat tua.

Mr. Romulus Remus Vargas -begitulah tulisan pada papan nama yang terduduk apik di meja besar kepala sekolahnya- melihatnya dengan ketertarikan yang tersirat pada matanya dan dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi, Rhannesia, kau akan ditempatkan di kelas 2-B bersama dengan ketua OSIS Hetalia High ini, Arthur Kirkland."

Saat namanya disebut, Arthur mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Mr. Vargas, "_Sir_," ucapnya.

"Wali kelasmu adalah Mr. Zwingli, beliau tadi sudah menuju kelas terlebih dahulu, karena keterlambatanmu –tapi tak masalah, ada Kirkland yang akan menemanimu." Sebuah senyum terpahat di wajah sang kepala sekolah.

Nesia menunduk dan mengucapkan kata maaf lagi untuk keterlambatannya tadi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menuju ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Kami permisi dulu, _sir_." Arthur langsung berjalan tanpa menunggu Nesia yang gelagapan dan buru-buru mengangguk lalu menyusul si alis lapis lima itu.

.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Rhannesia Riza Ralevi, kalian bisa memanggilku Nesia. Aku berasal dari Indonesia, sebuah Negara kepulauan yang sangat indah di Asia Tenggara –aku jamin kalian takkan menyesal bila berlibur kesana, salam kenal dan mohon bantuan kalian semua." Dengan sedikit gugup, Nesia tersenyum manis dan membungkuk sedikit untuk mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya.

"Tempat dudukmu di sebelah Mr. Kirkland, Miss Ralevi. Silakan duduk." Ucap seorang pria Eropa berambut pirang model bob yang kalau dilihat-lihat, masih sangat muda untuk menjadi guru –dua-puluh tahun, demi apa.

'Tampan pula,' batin Nesia dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh tersebut dari kepalanya.

"Terimakasih _sir_, maaf sekali lagi tadi saya terlambat."

"Hmm." Guru lelaki yang masih muda tersebut segera menghadap papan tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

'**Bab 2 : Bank Dunia'**

Ah begitu, jadi guru ini mengajar mata pelajaran Ekonomi rupanya. Nesia segera duduk dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan di bangkunya. Bukannya ia tak suka pelajaran Ekonomi, yang membuatnya malas sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Pemuda Inggris tulen yang sok, menyebalkan, dan membuat Nesia rasanya ingin menguburkan pemuda itu di 'Makam Peneleh'**(1)** atau sekalian saja melemparkannya ke 'Kalimas'**(2)** di Surabaya sana.

Setelah mengeluarkan buku paket dan buku catatannya, Nesia segera memperhatikan gurunya yang cukup tampan itu menjelaskan tentang bab Bank Dunia.

Pikirannya sedikit melayang, mengingat bagaimana Mr. Vash Zwingli menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup aneh dan rona merah tipis di wajahnya tadi saat ia membuka pintu kelas. Apa guru itu demam ya?

Tapi guru itu memang agak aneh, masa dia membawa-bawa senapan kedalam kelas?

"Jangan melamun, mengobrol atau mericuh di kelas Mr. Zwingli, kuperingatkan kau." Nesia menoleh ke pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau begitu penasaran, silakan coba saja sendiri."

"Hih, dasar pelit."

"Cerewet."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Barbar."

"Alis sialan!"

Dan mereka terus saja mengumpat satu sama lain dalam bisikan-bisikan. Seringai Arthur muncul berkali-kali, dan Nesia sangat jengkel karenanya.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Nesia dari belakang, membuat Nesia hampir saja memekik kaget kalau saja pemuda di sebelahnya tidak melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam –melarangnya unuk berbuat gaduh di kelas Zwingli.

"Ah, maaf, aku membuatmu kaget. Emm, anu, namaku Seycille Bonnefoy, apa kau… punya bolpoin lagi? Aku lupa membawa kotak pensilku."

Nesia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis manis dengan rambut cokelat yang diikat _pigtail_ berkulit kecokelatan tersenyum rikuh padanya, malu-malu. Nesia ikut tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan sebuah bolpoin pada gadis manis itu.

Setelah ucapan 'terimakasih' dan 'sama-sama' dilontarkan, mereka berdua tersenyum lalu kembali memperhatikan Vash Zwingli.

Ah, wali kelasnya itu lagi-lagi menatap ke arahnya lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dengan rona merah di wajah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Nesia. Membuat Nesia mengernyit heran, dan berpikir bahwa wali kelasnya itu memang sedang sakit.

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Nesia didatangi oleh teman-teman kelasnya yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh daripada tadi pagi. Terutama Sey, ia langsung mengucapkan terimakasih lagi pada Nesia setelah guru Bahasa Perancis keluar kelas karena bel istirahat.

"Makasih banyak ya Nes, seandainya tadi kau nggak meminjamiku bolpoin, aku yakin Mr. Zwingli pasti sudah menembakku dengan senapannya itu."

"Eh? Masa separah itu sih? Kurasa Mr. Zwingli bukan orang sejahat itu deh, Sey."

"Sekali kau berbuat gaduh, moncong senapan guru itu pasti langsung mengarah padamu, _cewek bodoh_. Walau itu hanya senapan untuk bermain _airsoft_, tapi tetap saja sakit."**(3)** Bukan Sey yang menjawab pertanyaan Nesia, Arthur lah yang menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, alis!"

"Apa kau bilang? 'Alis'?"

"Ya! Aku bilang alis, Arthur 'Alis' Kirkland!" ah, sifat nyolot dan keras kepala Nesia tak berubah juga rupanya. Arthur menatapnya jengkel dan wajah memerah entah mengapa.

"Dasar gadis barbar sialan!"

"Hih, terserah kau saja, mulut terkutuk!"

Nesia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi keluar kelas, rasanya ia takkan tahan bila harus seruangan dengan pemuda British itu. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan menghentakkan kaki, tanpa melihat wajah Arthur yang sedang menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Nes, Nesiaaaa~!" teriak seseorang dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh, melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru mengejarnya bersama Sey.

Pemuda itu cukup tinggi, dengan sehelai rambut mencuat pada belahan rambutnya di sebelah kanan. Kacamata yang digunakan pemuda itu sedikit melorot dari batang hidungnya yang mancung dan membuat Nesia dengan jelas bisa melihat sepasang mata biru jernih yang menawan.

Siapa?

"Hei, Rhannesia~! Kau- hosh, tega sekali meninggalkan aku saat aku baru saja ingin menyapamu!" ucap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi yang mengingatkan Nesia pada kucingnya yang sudah lama mati. Ah, imut sekali, sungguh.

"Emm, ya? Maafkan aku, aku tak tahan kalau ada si Alis sialan itu…"

"Maksudmu Arthur? Ahahaha, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, dia berlaku seperti itu pada hampir semua orang kok." Pemuda itu tersenyum cerah, lalu mengulurkan tangan dengan bersemangat, "aku Alfred Foster Jones! Salam kenal!"

Nesia menyambut uluran tangan itu, sedikit gugup karena ia tak terbiasa bersentuhan dengan laki-laki. Wajahnya sedikit memanas, "Ya, salam kenal Jones-"

"Panggil aku Alfred!"

"Baiklah, Alfred. Umm, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" ah, wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas sekarang. Alfred melepaskan tangannya dengan sedikit kikuk, lalu tertawa canggung.

"Kau mau kemana Nes?" ini Seycille yang bertanya.

"Ah… aku tak tahu… seharusnya si alis bermulut terkutuk itu menemaniku berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah."

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Alfred dengan senyum yang kali ini, entah mengapa membuat jantung Nesia berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Dengan malu-malu Nesia mengangguk. Benar juga, ia tidak sarapan tadi pagi karena terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah, dan saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Seandainya dia bisa bangun lebih pagi tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita ke kantin! Sey, kau ikut?"

Sey menggeleng, membuat Nesia memelototkan matanya. "Maaf, aku ada janji bersama Francis, dia memintaku membantunya."

"Oh baiklah, ayo Nes~!" Alfred menarik tangan Nesia dan segera menyeretnya menyusuri koridor Hetalia High sementara Sey hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Dan ya, ini berarti dia akan 'sarapan' hanya berdua dengan Alfred. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat degup jantung Nesia menggila, demi tuhan ia tak pernah makan hanya berduaan saja dengan lawan jenisnya!

Nesia menundukkan kepalanya selagi ia diseret oleh Alfred yang menggenggam lengannya dengan erat.

"Nes, aku salut padamu!"

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Nesia.

"Kau satu-satunya gadis yang berani mengumpat, mengatai, bahkan membentak Arthur seperti tadi~"

"Apa?"

"Hampir semua orang segan padanya, karena dia selalu menutup dirinya. Tak ada perempuan yang pernah duduk dengannya, atau bahkan berbicara santai dengannya sejak kelas 1 dulu. Eh, tapi laki-laki yang pernah duduk dengannya juga hanya aku sih. Dia selalu menyendiri –atau setidaknya, berusaha untuk menyendiri. Aku selalu mencoba untuk bersamanya, tapi yah, aku tak selalu punya waktu untuk itu." Alfred tersenyum lemah, kelihatan kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Al… kau kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan Arthur? Dan kau berbicara tentang dia seakan kau mengidolakannya." Nesia mengatakan ini sambil tersenyum heran.

"Eh?" wajah Alfred memerah, ia menggaruk kepalanya –otomatis melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Nesia. "Yah, Arthur itu teman pertamaku disini. Seandainya dulu aku tidak bertemu dia, aku pasti takkan menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Dia itu… semacam penyelamatku, hehehe~"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya! Aku selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pelindungnya, aku takkan pernah memaafkan orang yang melukai sahabatku, terutama dia." Alfred tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat sangat yakin.

Nesia melihat Alfred dengan pandangan menerawang. Sebegitu berharganya kah Arthur bagi Alfred? Nesia terkekeh kecil.

Ternyata dari kelas mereka, tak terlalu jauh juga untuk sampai ke kantin B. Yah tentu saja, kelas mereka ada di gedung Ellesmere, sedangkan kantin B ada di gedung Alastair yang terletak tepat di samping gedung Ellesmere. Ada sebuah jembatan penghubung dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain, kecuali untuk gedung Earl Grey.

Saat mereka sudah duduk di sebuah meja di kantin tersebut, Alfred langsung bertanya, "Kau mau makan apa Nes?"

"Umm… entahlah, aku bingung."

"Ahaha, kusarankan kau beli _Special Chicken Tuna Sandwich_ atau _Super Cheese Burger_!"

"… Baiklah, Tuna Sandwich tidak buruk." Setelah Nesia mengucapkan pesanannya, Alfred langsung melesat ke salah satu kedai yang ada di sana. Dan kembali dengan kecepatan super yang membuat Nesia heran, pemuda itu superhero jangan-jangan?

"A-aha-ahaha, kau… cepat sekali, Alfred?"

"Hm? Karena Arthur bilang, tak baik membuat seorang gadis menunggumu terlalu lama." Ucap Alfred dengan ringan, sebuah senyuman terpahat di wajahnya.

"Si alis itu bilang begitu?"

Alfred mengernyit, lalu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ya! Walau terkadang kasar, dia itu _gentleman_ sekali lho! Maklum sih, dia kan masih keturunan bangsawan Inggris asli…-sluurp," ucap si pemuda berkacamata sambil menyeruput Milkshake-nya.

Nesia hanya bisa terdiam sambil memakan sandwichnya, memikirkan bagaimana lagat Arthur selama sepagian tadi. Benar juga, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Arthur selalu berjalan dengan tegap dan tegas, saat duduk sikapnya sempurna. Gerakan tangan, gestur tubuh, dan… pandangan matanya.

-seandainya mulutnya juga bisa dijaga, pikir Nesia kesal.

"Nes? Kau tak apa? Wajahmu memerah lho, apa kau demam?"

Nesia tersadar dari lamunannya, gelagapan saat Alfred mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Nesia. Baru saja Nesia akan menepis tangan tersebut, ketika ada tangan lain yang menahan tangan Alfred di udara.

Kedua muda-mudi yang masih duduk di kursinya masing-masing itu menoleh ke satu arah yang sama, dan mendapati Arthur ada di sana. Lupa akan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu, Alfred mengalihkan tangannya untuk menepuk punggung Arthur dan menyapanya. Sedangkan Nesia menghela napas lega.

"Hei gadis kasar, ayo kuantar kau keliling sekolah. Bawa makananmu!"

"Apa katamu, alis sialan?!"

Belum sempat Nesia mengumpat lebih jauh lagi, Arthur sudah menariknya untuk berdiri sehingga mau tak mau Nesia terpaksa membawa serta makanannya bersamanya. Nesia melihat Alfred yang tengah mengunyah Super Cheeseburger-nya, dan Nesia teringat sesuatu.

"Heei, alis, biarkan aku bayar makananku dulu!" gadis Indonesia itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Arthur. Namun tanpa diduga, Arthur langsung saja merogoh saku blazernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, menaruhnya di meja tempat dimana Alfred masih terduduk.

"Bayarkan itu Al, untuk makanan gadis cerewet ini. Sampai nanti." Arthur segera menarik Nesia untuk pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Alfred yang menatap aneh pada sahabat lelakinya itu.

.

"Lepaskan aku, alis!"

Sang Briton tak menjawab dan terus saja menyeret Nesia. Mereka menuju ke sebuah pohon besar yang ada di pojok taman utama Hetalia High. Taman yang luas itu terlihat lengang –tentu saja, para murid pasti lebih memilih untuk tetap berada dalam gedung sekolah yang hangat daripada keluar untuk diterpa angin musim gugur yang dingin begini.

Nesia mengeratkan blazernya dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang sandwich, sementara Arthur masih saja menariknya. Saat sampai di pohon itu, Arthur tak serta merta melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Nesia, melainkan langsung menarik Nesia kembali agar ikut terduduk bersamanya di bangku kayu yang ada di bawah pohon tersebut.

Mereka terdiam, dengan Nesia yang masih kedinginan, dan Arthur yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei alis, sampai kapan kau mau memegangi tanganku seperti ini?"

"Cerewet, kau kedinginan 'kan?" balas Arthur dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau juga, wajahmu merah tuh." Nesia menghela napas, memakan sandwichnya dengan satu tangan, dan Arthur hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menarikku kemari? Kau mengganggu acara makanku bersama Al-"

"_Burger git_ itu punya segudang fans, kau bisa mati dikeroyok mereka seandainya tadi dia benar-benar menyentuh wajahmu. Dan aku tak mau objek yang diserahkan padaku rusak, bisa-bisa kepala sekolah memecatku dari jabatan ketua OSIS." Nesia menyipitkan matanya. Jadi dia hanya dianggap sebuah barang yang diamanatkan pada seorang pemuda sialan yang hanya mementingkan jabatannya? Huh_, you get the bullshit_, Arthur!

"Dasar alis sialan, egois! Premodialmu**(4)** terlalu tinggi, tahu?"

"Terserah. Cepat habiskan makananmu, aku masih harus mengantarmu keliling sekolah, merepotkan sekali," ucap Arthur dengan nada yang membuat Nesia rasanya ingiiiiin sekali menonjok muka sok aristokrat itu.

Dengan sebal, Nesia mengunyah Tuna Sandwichnya dengan sangat tidak… etis. Arthur tertawa geli melihat wajah Nesia belepotan makanan.

"Apa?!" bentak Nesia ketus saat pemuda yang masih menggenggam sebelah tangannya itu tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan yang bebas.

"Kau belepotan. Dasar gadis barbar," kata si pemuda berambut pirang. Saat Nesia akan membalas kata-katanya, Arthur sudah mengeluarkan selembar saputangan hitam dengan inisial A. K. yang disulam dengan benang perak.

Pemuda itu mengusap daerah sekitar bibir sang gadis, membuat Nesia terdiam. Tanpa disadari Arthur, Nesia terus terpaku menatapnya, wajahnya memerah. "Nah. Makan yang benar, gadis barbar! Jangan bertingkah _unlady-like_," ucap Arthur dengan nada jahil.

Saat si pemuda mendongak kembali, ia mendapati wajah Nesia yang merah padam. "Hoo, kau benar-benar demam ya?" Arthur bergerak maju dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Nesia, membuat si gadis semakin merona dan bertambah panas. Ini sih lebih parah daripada Alfred yang hampir menempelkan tangan pada dahinya tadi.

"Nanti kau kuantar ke UKS, selesaikan makanmu!"

Dan Nesia cepat-cepat mengalihkan wajahnya, menunduk dan mulai memakan sandwichnya hingga habis. Dalam hati ia menyumpah-nyumpah, demi apa tangan kirinya masih digenggam oleh pemuda di sebelahnya?!

Bahkan ia merasa… Arthur semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

.

.

.

**For next chapter** :

"Apasih maumu, alis sialan?!"

"… bukan apa-apa… Nesia."

.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

"Tidak mau."

.

"Hai, namaku Feliciano Vargas, ini kakak kembarku, Lovino!"

"V-var-gas?"

.

"Naiklah, Miss Ralevi, akan kuantarkan kau pulang."

.

.

.

**Footnotes** :

(1) Makam Peneleh : sebuah kompleks pemakaman Belanda yang dibangun pada 1814 di jalan Peneleh Surabaya, dekat dengan Kalimas dan Lawang Seketeng. Konon tak hanya orang Belanda saja yang dimakamkan disana, tapi juga beberapa orang Inggris yang dulu juga menjajah Indonesia. Makam-makamnya rapi dan indah, disusun berdasarkan blok-blok, tapi sayang sekarang sudah tak terawat lagi. Dari yang saya dapatkan, makam ini adalah makam modern tertua di dunia. Nama resminya adalah _De Begraafplaats Peneleh Soerabaja_, sebutan lainnya dalam bahasa Suroboyoan adalah Makam Londo.

(2) Kalimas : sebuah sungai di Surabaya. Dinamai Kalimas karena warna airnya yang dulu kuning jernih ('Kali' = Sungai, 'Mas' = Emas) karena kandungan emasnya (saya diceritain sama nenek saya nih, kalau salah maaf ya). Sekarang warnanya masih saja keemasan, tapi keruh sekali, _if you know what I mean_ :p

(3) Temen saya pernah bawa _airsoft gun _ke sekolah waktu hari pahlawan 10 Nov 2012 kemarin. Saya saat itu lagi cosplay jadi penjajah pakai kostumnya BlackHawks dari 07-Ghost (iya saya tau saya gila banget, padahal harusnya dresscodenya pahlawan xD) terus temen-temen saya yang cowok mainan itu senjata. Dan nggak sengaja kena saya -_-, mereka sorak-sorak berhasil nembak penjajah baru minta maaf, sialan. Dan beneran, rasanya sakit banget kena pelurunya.

(4) Buat yang belum tau, Premodial = Rasa Bangga/Kebanggan diri terhadap apa yang dimiliki.

.

**A/N** : hullo~ bertemu kembali dengan saya, Mmerleavy Ellesmerea~

Ini adalah prekuel dari fic saya : Usotsuki no Watashi de, yang sudah saya janjikan kemarin-kemarin. Ya, fic ini bakal multichap, dan saya nggak bisa memastikan kapan bakal update, cepet atau enggak, karena jujur saja, minggu depan saya UKK hahaha~

Dan ada beberapa hal disini yang terinspirasi dari fic nya Dance In Storm : Absurdities yang saya sangat idolakan, lebih spesifiknya buat hint next chapter dan multimalexNesia itu.

Maaf ya DIS, kesannya seperti saya nyuri idemu, tapi beneran deh, saya nggak bermaksud begitu. Dan fic ini nggak bakalan kayak Absurdities kok, plotnya beda, beneran deh.

Mohon dimaklumi bila sekilas terlihat sama, karena setting HetaGakuen di FHI itu banyak.

Baiklah, mohon masukannya lewat review anda sekalian, sampai bertemu di chapter 2~!

Sekian dari saya,

S. Mmerleavy E.


End file.
